lolirockfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Higher
Higher to jedna z piosenek które wykonuje zespół LoliRock. Jest to jedyna piosenka, w trakcie której dziewczyny zmieniają zarówno sukienki, jak i fryzury. Jest to również jedyna piosenka po której zespół się kłania. Wersja angielska thumb|right|300 px |-|Tekst= ::Oh when I'm feeling doubts ::I know I can count on my best friends ::Yeah the word is out ::United our friendship rocks ::: ::On the up standing side by side ::Hear that sound ::Hear that sound ::Let the whole world know ::: ::That we're back in town ::Spread the word around ::We've come back in town ::Let the music take you higher ::: ::Raise your hands you can touch the sky ::Reach the stars we can make you fly ::Call the girls fun is in the air ::SOS we'll be always there ::: ::Raise your hands you can touch the sky ::Rock your world in a fantasy ::Let the music take you ::Higher higher ::: ::One, two, three yeah we're stepping out ::Hear that sound ::Hear that sound ::Let the whole world know ::Say it loud and proud ::That we're back in town ::: ::Spread the word around ::On the up standing side by side ::Hear that sound ::Can you hear that sound? ::Let the whole world know ::: ::That we're back in town ::Spread the word around ::We've come back in town ::Let the music take you higher ::: ::Raise your hands you can touch the sky ::Reach the stars we can make you fly ::Call the girls fun is in the air ::SOS we'll be always there ::: ::Raise your hands you can touch the sky ::Rock your world in a fantasy ::Spread your wings we will set you free ::Call the girls fun is in the air ::Let the music take you |-|Tłumaczenie= ::Och, kiedy czuję wątpliwości ::Wiem, że mogę liczyć na moich przyjaciół ::Nawet kiedy świat się skończy ::Zjednoczeni naszą przyjaźnią ::Stojąc obok siebie ::Usłysz ten dźwięk ::Usłysz ten dźwięk ::Niech cały świat wie ::Że jesteśmy z powrotem w mieście ::Rozpowszechniać wokół ::Wróciliśmy z powrotem do miasta ::Niech muzyka zabierze Cię wyżej ::Podnieś ręce, możesz dotknąć nieba ::Sięgnij gwiazd, możemy latać ::Zadzwoń po dziewczyny, zabawa jest w powietrzu ::SOS zawsze będziemy tam ::Podnieś ręce, możesz dotknąć nieba ::Rock to twój świat fantazy ::Niech muzyka zabierze Cię ::Wyżej, wyżej ::Jeden, dwa, trzy yeah, jesteśmy intensywniejsze ::Usłysz ten dźwięk ::Usłysz ten dźwięk ::Niech cały świat wie ::Powiedz głośno i dumnie ::Jesteśmy z powrotem w mieście ::Rozprzestrzeniaj wokół ::Stojąc obok siebie ::Usłysz ten dźwięk ::Potrafisz usłyszeć ten dźwięk? ::Niech cały świat wie ::Że jesteśmy z powrotem w mieście ::Rozpowszechniać wokół ::Wróciliśmy z powrotem do miasta ::Niech muzyka zabierze Cię wyżej ::Podnieś ręce, możesz dotknąć nieba ::Sięgnij gwiazd, możemy latać ::Zadzwoń po dziewczyny, zabawa jest w powietrzu ::SOS zawsze będziemy tam ::Podnieś ręce, możesz dotknąć nieba ::Rock to twój świat fantazy ::Rozwiń skrzydła, wyzwolimy Cię ::Zadzwoń po dziewczyny, zabawa jest w powietrzu ::Niech muzyka zabierze Cię Wersja francuska (oryginał) thumb|right|300px ::Si tu es dans le doute ::Tu sais gue tu as de vrais amis ::Qui t’aiment et t’écoutent : ::Tes amies les LoliRocks ::: ::Et leur musigue à partager ::Monte le son ::Monte le son ::Crie-le dans la ville ::Dans le monde entire ::Que rien dans la vie ::ne vaut l’amitié ::Rien ne donne autant de bonheur ::: ::Avec nous les mains vers le ciel ::Votre Coeur ouvrira ses ailes ::Partagrons ce rêve idéal ::Réunis sous une bonne étoile ::Avec nous les mains vers le ciel ::Laisse toi porter par la magie ::Laisse la musgue voler ::Plus haut, plus haut ::: ::Un deux thois et viens avec nous ::Monte le son ::Monte le son ::Vas-y lance à fond tes bonnes vibrations ::Crie – le dans la ville ::Dans le monde entire ::: ::Il u a tant à partager ::Monte le son ::Danse monte le son ::Crie-le dans la ville ::Dans le monde entire ::Que rien dans la vie ::Ne vaut l’amitié ::Rien ne donne autant de bonheur ::: ::Avec nous les mains vers le ciel ::Votre Coeur ouvrira ses ailes ::Partagrons ce rêve idéal ::Réunis sous une bonne étoile ::Avec nous les mains vers le ciel ::On peut voler vers l’infi ni ::Laisse – toi porter par la magie ::Partageons ce rêve idéal ::On peut voler plus haut ::: Galeria Talia i Iris.png Iris i Auriana 3.png Iris 22.png Hig11.JPG Hig10.JPG Hig9.JPG Hig8.JPG Hig7.JPG Hig6.JPG Hig5.JPG Hig4.JPG Hig3.JPG Hig2.JPG Hig1.JPG Auriana 10.png LoliRock 32.png LoliRock 24.png Za kulisami Aby zobaczyć więcej klipów kliknij tutaj. Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Sezon 1